


Kiss The Cook

by dear_chaton



Series: 12 Days of Miraculous [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 12 Days of Miraculous, Christmas prompts, Day 6, F/M, Kiss the Cook, Post Reveal, based on a picture from Tumblr, christmas cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Marinette and Adrien bake cookies





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the sixth day of the 12 Days of Miraculous! I hope you enjoy these christmas themed one shots :)

It had been only fifteen minutes and there was already a mess in Marinette’s kitchen. That’s what happens when you invite your dorky boyfriend and sweet deprived human to bake cookies for the holidays. Marinette and her parents had already decorated the house by now, every nook and cranny filled to the brim with some sort of decoration.

Christmas was in the air, and not just in her home, but outside in the city as well.

Cars drove by with pine trees strapped to their roofs, wreaths hanging outside most establishments, holiday tunes filling the airwaves.

But there was one thing amiss from making it the perfect holiday season, and that was the freshly baked cookies. It always put Marinette in the  spirit of the season.

One year when she was eight, she and her mother helped make hundreds of cookies for a spur of the moment order. A kind young family wanted to give their neighbors presents of homemade cookies.

It was one of her favorite memories to date, and honestly she wished her parents had time to it again, but for fun this time and not on a time crunch.

Still, Marinette still got up early one december morning, threw on some warm clothes that she didn’t mind if they got messy and bounded into the kitchen. Well, not before making a stop to see her sleeping boyfriend in the living room.

Adrien Agreste.

If you would have told her 15 year old self that this boy would be sleeping in her living room and she wasn’t screaming her head off, she would have called you insane. And yet, there he was, in all his drooling glory, unconscious to the immediate world.

This boy was her whole world and he knew as much. Who would have thought that this dork was also the same dork that fought crime with her on a regular basis.

It was getting late and Marinette knew that they were going caroling later that evening so if they were going to make cookie, she would have to wake Adrien up now.

❝Plagg can I trust you to not annoy him awake?❞ She noticed the little black cat yawning in his charge’s hair, nodding absentmindedly and left for the kitchen.

* * *

 A couple of minutes later, a drowsy Adrien emerged from upstairs, giving her a kiss on the cheek and rubbed his eyes.

❝I trust Plagg did his little job?❞

❝I still don’t know why he likes you so much, he could care less about me.❞

❝Not true, he shows his love in other ways.❞

❝Yeah like clogged my sink with Camembert. What are we doing up so early anyways?❞

Marinette moved to the side, already working on mixing the cookie dough and measuring cups for the icing.

❝Cookies!❞

❝You dork, anything I can do to help?❞

* * *

Adrien was in charge of rolling the dough out into half an inch flat circle while Marinette looked for some cookie cutters. Pressing the wreaths, trees, and angel molds into the soft dough was exciting for Adrien, but they hadn’t even reached the fun part.

Decorating.

That was the best part in her opinion. She could never get enough of it. Sugar crystal sparkles, candy beads and red and green sprinkles.  Batch after batch, Adrien and Marinette colored the cookies, making different sparkle and sprinkle designs on top of each one. Circles and zigzags and more shapes than you could make from fallen snow.

The cookies were as colorful as the ornaments hanging on the Christmas tree.

When Adrien asked to try the first batch straight from the oven, she thought he was crazy. He thought they were the best cookies ever.

❝And why is that?❞ Marinette untied her apron from her body.

❝Because I made them with you.❞ And if that didn’t send a blush over her face, the next thing that happened did.

Adrien took one look at her aron and swept her up into his arms.

❝Watch out for cookies!❞ She screeched.

❝Kiss the cook huh? Well okay then!❞ He muttered looking at her apron once more before she had a moment to collect her thoughts.

❝Adrie-!❞ Her lips were suddenly covered with Adrien’s, tasting of sweet icing and sprinkles, which wasn’t such a bad taste on him. If you would have told her that this would be her life when she received all those years ago, she still would have said yes if this was the outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Kiwi xx
> 
> Comment and give kudos please!!


End file.
